


*FILE CORRUPTED*

by Myiuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aggression, Blood, Choking, Dry Humping, Fully Clothed, Masochism/sadism, Nipple Play, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, degrading, fluff at the end, gender neutral reader, hate sex (?), reader tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: You disobey Lucifer and it leads you to Belphie, who is hovewer not acting like usual. It riles you up and it ends up in aggressive sexy time.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	*FILE CORRUPTED*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really remember why i wrote this, it's really short. Read the tags first!

Belphie was lying in the living room, on the couch peacefully. Adoring how he looked you approached, not expecting anything different, feeling the urge to touch his soft hair and peaceful sleeping pace. Lucifer warned you not to go into living room - of course you were going to go there - because it could be potentially dangerous, but what was this? Youre going to demand explanation from Lucifer for calling Belphie dangerous. Or perhaphs he meant something else and Belphie happened to not get the message or he straight ignored it. Both would work honestly. 

You approached the sleeping demon with a smile, hand reaching out to gently pet his hair, but as soon as your hand touched him he bolted back, looking at you with wide eyes, completely awake. That look. You didn't recognise that look. It was wild and animalistic, also filled with animosity? Did he have a bad dream? "Belphie?" You reached out again but he swatted your hand away roughly.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled at you. You were left standing there, petrified. The original worry and tenderness you had being replaced with something very different. What was going on with him?! The soft look in your eyes turned into anger and in spur of the moment you climbed atop of him, straddling him while one of your hands pressed him to the couch by his neck. He was struggling heavily, fingers clawing at your hand and trying to push you away, but you only gripped tighter, not caring about his tantrums.

"Now that's not how we talk, is it, B.e.l.p.h.i.e.?" You leaned close and while your words alone seemed harmless, they dripped with venom and your twisted expression showed you didn't joke at all. His face was red now from both anger and lack of oxygen as he tried to speak but nothing but pathetic choked attempts at words came out. You laughed mercilessly. "What? Out of words already?!" You taunted, even if you were fully aware its entirely your fault he can't talk back. You didnt care, this power trip was getting in your head and you wanted more. He wants it rough? He'll get it rough.

He was still attempting to break out of you straddling him, this action being oddly active and energy demanding for him. You shifted, having one knee on his crotch and other next to his side. Pressing in, you watched his expression shift, teeth gritted as his head rolled back. That oughta hurt some, but the evil smile you wore contradicted your worried thoughts.

"What? Are you getting hard?" A pause, a laugh. "Too bad! Youre not getting anything tonight!" You moved your grip from his neck to both his hands, pinning them above his head. It would be a pity to not hear his cries, his moans from your actions. You wanted to hear him sound off, his voice being the proof of how you affected him. He started coughing once you let his throat free, gulping up air as much as he could but then he cut himself off with a loud moan when you dragged your knee over his erection. His entire body was tense, muscles flexing and trying to resist you, but everything seemed futile.

"I didn't think you would actually get off on it, you know? Should I continue?" You waited this time so he could respond but he only glared at you. "What? You don't want me to?" You responded angrily, his defiant attitude making your blood boil. Your fingers release his hands only to scratch down his wrists, your strenght enough to make his skin bleed as you traveled down. He let out a loud pained wail, body twitching when you still had a knee over his cock. "That's right, let me know how you feel."

He didnt respond, only writhed from both pain and pleasure you were causing him, and you decided to strandle him once again, your hands finding their way underneath his shirt, effectively smearing his blood there too. You pinched and twisted his nipples while rocking over his crotch, going rough and not giving him a second to relax. He was shaking now and biting lips to not let you know how he's enjoying this, but you only smirked and pulled on his nipples harder, only smiling wider at the loud moan he let out.

"Are you going to come? Cum. Cum for me and moan like you always should." This seemed to be the last push for him and he tensed up, gripping the plush material beneath his hands so hard it ripped and his vision went white, screaming your name. His hips kept twitching for a while, his orgasm seeming to keep on going and you only stopped your ministrations when he whined, his high finally dying down. There was not a trace of his previous defiance in that whine, bringing you back now that it was all over. You observed him for a second, seeing his breathing slowly calming down to normal, eyes staying closed. He fell asleep. You heaved a sigh of relief, feeling weirdly scared of explaining your actions if he was conscious. But both of you had some explaining to do after he woke up it seemed. With that you made sure to clean him up and take care of the wounds you left on his wrists, getting surprised you even had that strength do to that. Even after being done you didnt want to leave him, unsure of what he would do when awake, and you also felt guilty this time, so you stayed at the couch nearby until he woke up, not before giving him a goodnight forehead kiss.

Some while after, Lucifer and others came barging into the room, looking like they ran a marathon all the way here, worry all over their faces. You got a huge scolding for coming here when Lucifer told you you shouldn't. Oh that's right, you shouldn't have come here. Oh well. After asking for explanation you found out Belphies actions were actually caused by a curse Asmo accidentally brought here from a witch and Belphie happenned to be affected by it and he was left to be alone until it subsided. When you asked what the curse was they said they didn't know. You were curious though, what was that curse?


End file.
